


When the Timing is Right

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame skinsharpenedteeth for this one, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Manes, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by her little ficlet that i read first thing this morning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexual Tension, Top Michael, alien stamina, i then proceeded to spend all day writing this, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: Michael shows up at Alex’s house in the middle of the night, soaking wet and worried. Things happen. Lust takes control.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	When the Timing is Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222166) by [skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth). 



> Round one and round two as mentioned in skinsharpenedteeth's ficlet.  
> Title from the song "Old Wounds" by PVRIS

What was Alex supposed to do? Michael had come to him in the middle of the night, soaking wet and panicked. Was he not supposed to pull him inside? It was too late at this point.

Alex pulled him to the bathroom as much as he could with one leg and a crutch. He grabbed a towel out of the closet, handing it to Michael. He hadn’t explained why he was so freaked out but he should probably wait until he calmed down. He hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he walked through the door.

True to his words over a year ago.

When he took the towel, Michael grabbed his wrist as well, tugging him closer. His gaze looked over him, up on down his body and over his face. Alex blushed under the intense attention.

“You’re ok?” The first words out of his mouth and Alex had to raise an eyebrow.

“Me? You’re the one who showed up at my front door,” he said gently. Michael lifted a hand to his face, fingers just brushing over his jaw and cheek before he realized what he was doing, dropping his hand immediately.

_Wait. Put it back._

“Sorry, Maria called me. Said she had a vision. You were…” His voice trailed off. Alex’s heart fluttered. He had come out in the torrential rain they got a few times a year just because he was worried?

“Well I’m fine. I promise.” Michael looked away from him for the first time since he showed up. He let the towel fall open and used it to dry his hair. Alex wanted to offer to do it for him but would that be too much? “If you give me your shirt and jeans I can dry them for you. Don’t need you getting sick.” Michael smiled at him. He expected some kind of sexual joke but...

“I don’t exactly get sick, Private. Won’t get hypothermia either. But thanks for the offer.” Alex’s mouth opened again but he didn’t know how to respond. The nickname made him want to smile even though it was technically inaccurate. The silence lingered, neither knowing what to say. Michael moved first, pushing off from the counter he had been leaning on.

This movement forced them within a couple inches of each other. While they were pretty much the same height, Alex felt small. He didn’t hate the feeling. At least not when he was with Michael.

“I should go. I probably woke you up and Forrest wouldn’t like you inviting other men into your house.” He squeezed past Alex, arm brushing against his. He stared at the place he had just been standing, considering his next words.

“We broke up.” He heard his footsteps stop. Alex turned and leaned against the edge of the door, watching him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, without turning to face him.

“It was mutual. We were better as friends.” This was the truth. Forrest was great but they just didn’t have the spark.

Alex walked slowly toward Michael, like he would scare him away with sudden movements. He touched his arm gently, startling him. Though he never moved away.

“Come on. Let me dry your clothes. It’s the least I could do after you drove over here.” Lightning flashed outside, followed by a crack of thunder. Michael was suddenly facing him, a light blush on his face. Alex had to stop himself from snickering. Not that it lasted long before he had to swallow it to keep himself under control.

Michael watched him the entire time he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing tan skin and a trail of hair that led down his stomach, disappearing into his jeans. It was probably a couple seconds at most but suddenly he was parched. Like he had been stranded in the desert for days.

“Gunna watch me the whole time, Manes?” Alex jumped and turned his head away. The heat rushing to his face at being called out. He heard him chuckle. The clinking of his belt had goosebumps rising on his skin.

Michael kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off, haphazardly folding them along with his shirt. He stuck his belt inside one of his shoes so he wouldn’t forget it later. Alex kept his eyes cast down as he took his clothes, moving to the laundry room. He tossed the damp things in the dryer alone, setting the temperature to low on the off chance they would shrink.

When he made it back to Michael, he had completely forgotten he would be mostly naked. Alex could feel himself harden at the sight of him just standing in his house in nothing but underwear.

“Here, I’ll loan you some sweats for now,” he said, hurrying as much as he could past him toward his room. He did the best he could to focus on pulling his navy Airforce sweats from the drawer. He ignored the fact that Michael was behind him. Far enough to be considered respectable but it wasn’t nearly… _close enough. Wait. No. Far enough._

“Alex.” His name passing his lips was enough to send shivers down his spine. He was far closer than he thought. The heat that radiated from Michael was reaching his back. “What is it?” His breath tickled the back of his neck. The low rumble from the back of his throat signaled that Alex wasn’t the only one feeling… warm.

He shut the drawer without pulling out clothes. He turned to face him, letting his gaze wander over his shoulders and chest and down to the obvious bulge. He heard Michael’s breath hitch and Alex met his eyes again.

“Forrest and I broke up… because he knew I wanted someone else.” A smiled twitched up at the corners of his mouth. Alex straightened his shoulders. “And if you’ll have me…”

Michael trapped him against the dresser. The smell of rain that he had been ignoring since he walked in, washed over him. The rain pounded outside just as hard as his heart in his chest.

“Alex, I would have to be dead to not want you,” he mumbled, inching his face closer. He sucked in a breath, his senses overwhelming him. He wanted to feel him again. It’s been so long.

Alex reached out, fingers brushing over Michael’s collarbone before resting his whole hand over his chest. Michael released a breath as though he was relieved. The tension melted from his body.

Their lips pressed together, earning a groan from both of them. Michael’s hands rested on his hips, fingers sneaking under the t-shirt he had pulled on before answering the door. Their lips slipped over each other. Michael nipped at his bottom lip and Alex tugged him closer, his one available hand tangling in his hair.

“Bed,” he breathed out. If he didn’t need to stand this would work so much better. Michael pulled back for a moment, grin settling on his face. He shook his head.

“Better idea. Do you trust me?” Alex nodded quickly. There was no one he trusted more. Michael kissed him again. His hands moved to run over his ass, where they only paused to squeeze once before moving to the back of his thighs. Alex felt the tingle of something and then he was lifted off the ground, almost effortlessly.

Michael set him down on his dresser, pushing his legs apart and standing between them. Alex looked down at him now. He allowed Michael to take his crutch from him, setting it gently to the side. He was now free to run both of his hands all over the cowboy. At least what he could reach.

He leaned in to kiss him again, tongue slipping into him mouth. Alex sighed happily. Michael had this spice about him. He used to think it was the alcohol but no, it was just him. As unique as the way he smelled.

His hands rubbed his thighs, squeezing occasionally, as though he was giving him a massage. He inched closer to the bulge in his sweats with every rub. Alex whimpered against his lips, making him smirk.

Michael stopped rubbing in favor of slipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants. He tugged them down a bit, needing Alex’s help to pull them all the way off. Alex released his shoulders to hold himself up while he worked them off.

He didn’t stop at just his pants. His underwear came with and was quickly tossed to the side. Alex flushed at suddenly being exposed. He tried to pull Michael in for another kiss but he had other ideas.

He leaned down, pushing his legs apart gently, and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He moaned at the hot wet feeling, needing to grip the edge of the dresser. Michael’s mouth worked down his shaft torturously slow.

“Do you know how much I’ve missed the taste of you,” he said, releasing him for a moment. A small groan slipped out and Alex tangled his fingers into those beautiful curls.

“Show me,” he said. Michael didn’t need to be told again. His mouth wrapped around him once more, though moving faster this time. Alex dug his fingers into his scalp and pulled, though he didn’t seem to mind. His tongue wrapped around the head of his cock.

“Holy fuck, Michael…” His hips rolled and hands pulled, forcing his cock to the back of his throat. He groaned around him, the vibrations making his hips roll again. He had to be in heaven. It was the only explanation.

He continued until Alex had to pull him off. Hauling him up and crushing their mouths together, eager to taste himself on Michael’s tongue. He shoved his hands up his t-shirt, forcing them to separate to toss it somewhere in the room.

Michael pulled him as close as possible but it wasn’t enough anymore. Alex felt the fuzzy tingle again as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Their mouths never separated as he moved them to Alex’s bed. He was dropped gently and Michael was on top of him again. He kissed his way over his jaw and nipped at his earlobe.

Michael pressed his hips against Alex’s. He moaned at the contact but with his underwear still in place, it wasn’t enough. Alex grabbed the waistband and shoved them down. He kicked them off before rubbing against him again.

His lips were on his neck and he could feel his mouth drop open as Alex grabbed both of their cocks, holding them together. He rubbed them slowly, reveling in the feeling Michael sucking bruises into his skin. He didn’t even care that they were in obviously visible spots.

“Michael,” he moaned as another bruise was sucked onto his collarbone. “I need more,” he whimpered.

“Anything you want baby. Anything.” Alex pulled him into another hot kiss before directing him to the lube in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He pulled it out quickly, setting it next to them on the bed.

Michael kissed down his body, making Alex leak precum. He wrapped his mouth around his cock for a moment but moved on quickly. He gently pushed his legs apart and up, giving him better access.

“Do you want me here,” he asked, low and seductive. His fingers traced around his hole, making Alex tense up. The grin on his face said he knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

“Yes. God, please,” he breathed out.

“I’m not technically a God you know,” he teased back. Alex rolled his eyes but pressed against the fingers that taunted him.

Michael chuckled and kissed the backs of his thighs. He trailed his lips to his ass, swiping his tongue over his entrance and pressing a finger inside him slowly. Alex groaned and only wished he had known to get himself ready earlier. He didn’t want to wait but it seemed Michael was determined to take his time.

His finger moved slowly in and out of him, serving to only work him up rather than prepare him. His tongue teased around the outside, urging him to relax. Little moans slipped out of his mouth, urging Michael to give him more.

His second finger pushed in with the second, making Alex’s back arch off the bed slightly. It burned but damn if he didn’t want more of it. He tried to rock against his fingers but Michael kept his movements steady and annoyingly slow.

“Please, Michael. Faster,” he begged. Evidently that’s all he was waiting for. He heard him curse before grabbing the lube and flicking the cap open. He pulled his fingers out only to coat them before pushing the two back in. They slipped in easily and Alex groaned. The lube was cool and the contrast of Michael’s hot skin and fingers made his cock twitch, aching for release.

“I fucking love the way you respond to every little thing. You’re so fucking beautiful. Perfect,” he mumbled as he pressed kisses to his legs and hips. His fingers moved faster inside him now, pressing against his walls. Alex shook as a third finger teased his hole. He cursed under his breath as it pushed in with the other two, stretching him open.

Michael pressed against his prostate, moans tumbling out of his mouth. He wanted to say something. _Anything_. But he could hardly form a coherent thought as he fucked him with his fingers. He could feel the cliff rushing closer and he wanted nothing more than to fall over it.

He was close. So fucking close and…

Michael was kissing him again. His fingers scissored a few times before being pulled out. Alex groaned, reaching for his hand.

“So good for me. You ready baby?” Alex met his eyes before looking down at where Michael stroked himself, coating his cock in lube.

“Fuck yes. I need you in me.”

Michael smiled and kissed him again. He pressed the head against him, making them both moan. He pushed in slowly, rocking his hips, pushing farther with every forward motion. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck, scratching at his back. He groaned and his hips jerked forward, pushing him in farther.

Alex whimpered but not in pain. He tried to pull him in by wrapping his legs around his waist.

“I’m ok. Come on and fuck me like you want to,” he encouraged not so gently. Alex nipped at the skin on his jaw. Michael groaned, twisting his fingers into the sheets.

“You want to feel me tomorrow? Fine. You asked for it.”

He shoved himself the rest of the way in and Alex wanted to praise whatever god there was. The burn of the stretching was fully welcomed and he pressed against Michael as much as he could. He stayed still for a second, feeling Alex wrapped around him.

“Fuck, Alex. So fucking perfect.”

With that he pulled back and thrust forward roughly. They both groaned and he repeated the motion, getting faster and harder with each thrust. Alex’s hands on his back dug into the muscles, sweat making them slide over the skin easily.

The cliff was rushing toward him again and there was no stopping it this time. Michael fucked into him, angling his hips to hit his prostate. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted, breathing in the other with every moan.

“I’m gunna come. Don’t stop,” he ordered. Michael just gave him a breathy laugh and moved faster. He reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock, jerking him off.

“Come on baby,” he encouraged. Their moans got louder and the rhythm was off and he could feel Michael throbbing inside him.

Alex’s back arched as he yanked Michael against him. Cum covered them, smeared over their stomachs and Michael’s hand. His hips stuttered and he could feel Michael reaching his own orgasm, not bothering to pull out.

He collapsed on top of Alex, not caring about the mess he had made between them. They panted as Michael pressed light kisses to his neck. Alex traced absentminded designs over his back.

Eventually Michael rolled off and to the side, grabbing a few tissues to clean them both off. He tossed the tissues into the nearby wastebasket and turned toward him again. Alex chuckled as he was pulled against him, back to his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. Michael nuzzled his shoulder.

“What is it,” he asked?

“I love you.” Alex’s heart skipped a beat and a smiled broke out on his face. He turned in his arms, bringing his hands up to hold Michael’s face.

“Say it again?” A sweet smile made his eyes light up.

“I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Michael.” He ran his hand back through his hair, pulling him in for a gentle and lazy kiss. They just laid like that for a while, kissing and touching. They traced old paths their hands had taken so many times before.

At some point, Alex felt Michael getting hard again. He couldn’t help but laugh. How had he never noticed he was an alien before? His refractory period was almost nonexistent.

“Already?” he teased. Michael nipped at him.

“Not my fault you’re so sexy. Sue me for wanting as much of you as I can get.” His own cock twitched half-heartedly, not quite ready for round two. But if he needed this, then Alex was happy to provide.

He pushed Michael until he was on his back. Alex maneuvered so he sat on top of his thighs. Michael watched with interest, allowing him to lead him wherever. Alex finally took the time to check him out properly.

He let his fingers scratch his chest through the smattering of hair. He could have drooled at the way his muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch. Alex licked his lips and Michael’s eyes focused on the movement. He grinned and leaned down, pressing kisses to the places his fingers just touched.

Michael sighed in content, lifting his hands to run through Alex’s hair. He could feel his cock fully hard between them. Michael never rushed him, just enjoying the attention he was giving. Alex moved down slowly, kissing everywhere that he knew was sensitive. Small moans and sighs encouraged him and stoked the flames of his own desire.

He nipped at the junction of his hip and leg, loving the groan it earned him. He looked up at Michael as he nudged his cock, running his lips over it lightly. He cursed and his fingers tightened in his hair.

Alex smiled and refocused his attention on the beautiful cock. He kissed up and down the shaft, letting his tongue touch every other kiss. Michael’s breathing was ragged as he tried to control himself. His fingers in Alex’s hair trembled and occasionally squeezed, but never too hard.

He finally took his head into his mouth, licking up the precum that had formed. Michael moaned loudly, keeping his hips as still as possible. Alex moved up and down slowly but it didn’t last long before Michael had sat up and pulled him back to kiss him.

“Did you not like it,” he questioned, worried.

“I did like it. But if I don’t get back inside you I might lose my mind. I promised you would feel me tomorrow, didn’t I?” The smirk on his face had his own cock springing to life again. Michaels hands ran down his back and stopped on his ass. He squeezed and pulled the cheeks apart, letting a flinger run over the hole again.

Alex shuddered and leaned down to press kisses to his neck. If Michael was going to mark him up, then he would do the same. He bit and sucked at the pulse point, getting more curses and moans. Michael tugged his hips forward, lining himself up again.

He grabbed the bottle of lube, adding a little more just in case. He probably didn’t need it, considering cum still leaked out of his ass from the first time. He angled his hips and pulled him down, slipping back inside him with ease.

Alex rocked his hips, picking up a rhythm with guidance from Michael’s hands on him. Alex wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him and burying his face in his neck. He moaned against his skin, trying to pick up the pace. It didn’t exactly work in this position.

“Someone’s needy already,” Michael teased. Alex didn’t even bother to argue. He pulled back to look him in the eyes, keeping the pace of his hips.

“Of course I am. You do that to me. No one has ever fucked me quite like you,” he said. Michael groaned in response.

“Damnit Alex,” he mumbled before jerking his hips up to meet his thrusts. Alex moaned in response, letting his head roll back in bliss. Suddenly, Michael was pulling out. Alex was going to question but he spoke first. “Hands and knees,” he ordered.

Alex moved as fast as he could, positioning himself with his ass up in the air in front of Michael who groaned at the sight. His hands ran over his back and ass before pushing back into him. They both moaned. This had always been a favorite position for them.

Alex could feel him pressing against the spot and his fingers gripped the sheets. He could feel Michael leaning over him so that he was pressed against his back. His hips started grinding forward, hitting deeper and harder than before.

“Oh fuck,” Alex breathed. Michael chuckled and pressed kisses to the top of his spine. One of his hands reached around, grabbing his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. His head fell forward to rest against his arms.

“You have no idea how amazing you feel,” Michael said in between moans.

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual,” Alex teased back, breathless. He heard him chuckle.

“Oh? Well then let me make sure I don’t disappoint,” he said, an evil tone in his voice. If Alex could see him, he was sure there would be a smirk on his face.

He gave one last kiss to the back of his neck before rising up, releasing his cock and running his hands over his back before resting on his hips. His fingers dug into the soft muscle and he was yanked back against him, cock hitting every nerve.

His mouth fell open, incoherent sounds fumbling out. Michael was merciless, as though he was trying to imprint the shape of him in his body. Not that he minded at all. He heard his lover’s moans, the sounds only fueling his need.

His orgasm was building fast and his legs were shaking. The repeated assault on the spot had him spreading his legs, looking for any way to let him go deeper. His thrusts, hard and fast, had him leaking all over the sheets that he would need to wash before sleeping in them.

The muscles in his back tensed and fingers twisted into the fabric. He moaned with every jerk of his hips. The sweat dripped down his back.

“So… Close…” he managed to get out between the moans.

“Cum again for me, baby.” Alex saw stars when he changed the angle of his hips again.

The world faded away. The only thing he felt was Michael. His hands on his hips and back. His dick buried deep inside him.

He released with a strangled moan, white painting the dark sheets. His whole body shook as Michael fucked him through it, his own thrusts becoming erratic. Then he was coming too, filling him again.

Alex would absolutely feel this tomorrow.

Michael pressed more kisses to his back as he pulled out slowly. He grabbed the box of tissues again, cleaning up before Alex even had the energy to move from his position. He lifted his head to look at Michael, who just smiled at him. Actually, it was more like he was beaming.

Alex’s heart fluttered seeing that kind of smile and knowing it was because of him. He crawled toward him, pushing him back so he would lay and the pillow. He then proceeded to curl up against his sit, using his arm and shoulder as a pillow. Michael chuckled.

“I don’t know how I got this lucky. Even after being so stupid.” Alex nuzzled against him.

“We can talk about it tomorrow. I need to rest.” He felt Michael press a kiss to his head before wrapping his arms around him.

“OK, I’ll give you a break before the next one,” he teased. Alex just shook his head, laughing. They both ended up dozing off. At least until Alex felt the sweet touches, waking him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
